December Faded (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: 1 December, mereka bertemu dan saling bertukar nama. Namun, 1 December, juga merupakan tanggal dimana Baekhyun melupakan segalanya tentang mereka/ChanBaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/DLDR/Review?


**Author :**

 **Thesweetbaek (Baekhachu)**

 **Mainpair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Rated :**

 **T+**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, Yaoi, DLDR, Gak jelas banget sumpah!**

 **Inspired by :**

 **ChanBaek Fanfic 'The 27th of October' and song by Alan Walker 'Faded'**

 **[ALL OF CHANYEOL POV]**

 **1 December 2008**

Aku menyukai laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki dengan tubuh mungilnya dan rambut kecokelatannya yang apabila akan sangat indah bila tersibak oleh angin. Aku menyukainya ketika kami baru saja masuk pada tahun pertama, wajahnya yang menarik dan bersinar membuat aku merasa jantungku akan melompat dari tempatnya. Dan, senyumannya, aku bertaruh kalau kalian akan membuka rongga mulut kalian selebar mungkin ketika melihatnya. Itu benar-benar indah!

Dan sekarang, kami berada di tahun kedua kami, tepatnya di musim dingin di mana orang-orang akan senang memakai pakaian tebal mereka dan syal-syal yang melilit leher mereka hingga menutupi mulut. Style yang buruk, menurutku, tetapi ketika melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu saat memasuki sebuah minimarket, aku merasa ingin menginjak mulutku saat itu juga karena pernah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Aku mengikutinya masuk di tiap-tiap lorong yang menyediakan barang yang berbeda, tentu saja, tanpa melepas tatapanku padanya. Demi Tuhan, belum pernah ku lihat laki-laki seindah dirinya.

Aku menyukaimu. Ingin sekali aku meneriaki hal itu kepadanya sampai pita suara ku terputus. Namun, lagi-lagi kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokanku hingga membuat aku sendiri kesulitan untuk mengambil satu napas. Sensasi yang begitu menyakitkan, tetapi aku terus ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Aku melihatnya menuju rak minuman soda. Dengan alasan untuk berdekatan dengannya, aku juga menuju ke sana dan mengambil minuman yang sama dengannya, tetapi aku secara sengaja ingin mengambil kaleng soda yang sama dan itu berhasil membuatnya terkejut lalu melempar pandangan yang lucu padaku. Menggemaskan sekali.

Pipinya merona. Aku menatapnya lekat, tidak ingin ketinggalan pemandangan indah itu, tetapi ia berusaha menampiknya dan mengambil kaleng soda yang lain dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua itu. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompet dengan warna hijau polos tersebut, namun dia sepertinya mendapat panggilan dari ponselnya, dia menjauh dari kasir untuk menjaga privasinya.

Setelah itu, dia pergi dan berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan dompet dan kaleng sodanya, padahal pegawai kasir tersebut sudah meneriakinya.

Aku menghela napas beratku. Itu singkat sekali, pertemuanku dengannya, sangatlah singkat. Aku memilih untuk berdiri di luar minimarket sembari meminum kaleng sodaku dengan angin malam musim dingin yang begitu menusuk ini. Aku meyakini sesuatu, meyakini kalau laki-laki itu akan datang lagi kemari.

Dan, itu menjadi nyata. Laki-laki itu berlari ke arah sini dengan tergesa-gesa dan terlihat kacau, aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku barang itu sedetik ketika dia menghampiriku dan malah merampas minuman sodaku lalu mengklaim bahwa aku menyuri minuman kalengnya.

Namun, euforia itu membuatku hanya bisa diam di tempat dan tak melakukan apapun selain memandangi wajah jengkelnya yang terus saja menghunjamiku dengan omelannya.

Lalu, dia pergi lagi.

Tetapi, tak selang beberapa menit, dia kembali lagi dan mendesah kesal serta memukul kepalanya, kali ini dia melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam minimarket itu lagi untuk mengambil dompetnya, tentu saja. Aku terkekeh tanpa suara melihat tingkah menggemaskannya, aku memilih beranjak dari tempatku lalu menapaki trotoar dengan langkah setapak sembari menendang krikil-krikil kecil yang menghadang jalanku. Tanpa diduga, laki-laki mendadak berdiri di depanku dengan napas tak teratur dan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Hari itu, kami saling berkenalan, bertukar nama (padahal, aku sudah mengetahui namanya sejak lama), dan saling mengamit tangan seperti perkenalan umum yang biasa saja. Dan, saat itu juga salju pertama turun dan memenuhi baju dingin dan rambut kami.

Kata orang, pada saat salju pertama turun, semua permintaan akan terkabulkan. Aku mengatakan padanya saat itu untuk sekedar basa-basi. Namun, lucunya, kami meminta suatu permintaan pada hari itu yang ditujukan untuk diri kami masing-masing, kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar hingga aku merasa tulang pipiku ingin terlepas saat itu juga dari rongganya.

Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu. Park Chanyeol ini sungguh mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan membenciku setelah ini."- Baekhyun

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan melupakanku setelah ini."-Chanyeol

-o0o-

 **1 December 2009**

Byun Baekhyun menyukai sesuatu yang bersangkutpaut mengenai salju dan sastra. Baekhyun yang satu tahun ini aku kenal dengan begitu baik sangat menyukai kedua hal itu dan masih berharap dengan harapan yang sama ketika salju pertama turun, yaitu harapan untuk aku agar tidak membencinya untuk setelah ini.

Aku juga begitu, aku mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh melupakanku barang itu sejenak. Aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku setelah mendapat teman yang baru kelak. Tetapi, dia selalu bisa menyangkal itu dan mengamit kedua tanganku, lalu berkata seolah memberiku sebuah obat penenang yang begitu ajaib bisa membuatku tenang pada waktu yang sama.

Senyumnya masih sama, indah dan bersinar, mata sabitnya bahkan terkadang ikut tersenyum kepadaku. Begitu manis dan menawan. Aku merasa ingin memeluknya saat itu juga.

Dan, hari itu dia sedang uring-uringan mencari teks lomba pidatonya yang di mana ia lupa menaruhnya. Aku pun segera ikut mencarikan untuknya, tetapi juga tidak kunjung bertemu, aku melihat setitik air mata berada di ujung mata sabitnya itu. Aku semakin mempercepat untuk membantunya mencari teks pidatonya tersebut dengan keringat yang mulai menetes di pelipisku.

Aku menemukannya. Lucu sekali, aku menemukannya berada di ranselnya sendiri. Dia sontak langsung memeluk map hijau yang berisikan teks untuk lomba pidatonya itu dengan rasa senang yang begitu membuncah darinya. Dia tampak lega sekali sepertinya.

Hari itu, salju pertama pada tahun ini juga turun dan aku meminta yang lain selain permintaanku sebelumnya di satu tahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan terus menjadi memorimu ketika kau melupakan sesuatu, tetapi tolonglah simpan sosok diriku ini di memori kecilmu yang tersisa."-Chanyeol.

Dan, ketika aku meminta itu dalam benakku yang terdalam, mata kami bertemu bersama sorak tepuk tangan audien yang begitu bergaung di telingaku. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan ku lihat dengan samar dia juga membalas senyumanku.

Dan, itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.

-o0o-

 **1 December 2010**

Masih sama sejak setahun yang lalu, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk kesekiankalinya.

Kami berhasil ke perguruan tinggi dan jurusan yang sama dengannya, sastra. Padahal, aku sangat ingin masuk dalam jurusan musik dan instrumen, karena pada dasarnya aku berbakat dalam memainkan alat musik dan menjadi komposer lagu.

Tetapi, Menjadi sahabatnya selama tiga tahun ini membuatku tak ingin membiarkannya sendirian, dan selangkah lagi aku akan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tetapi, itu sulit sekali.

Aku serius.

Setiap ingin mengutarakan dua kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' itu rasanya aku seperti mencoba membuka mulut yang direkatkan oleh lem saja, dan setelah itu semuanya kembali terpendam dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.

Seperti sekarang, lihatlah kerutan di dahinya yang begitu lucu itu, menggemaskan sekali. Dia memerotesku karena tak kunjung menyampaikan apa yang ingin ku katakan padanya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kakiku terasa lemas ketika dia mengelus lenganku dengan jemari rampingnya.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat, mungkin tanpa adanya jeda sedikit pun sampai-sampai rahangnya terjatuh dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Tidakkah kau tahu, Byun Baekhyun, kalau tingkah lucumu ini ingin membuatku menciummu saat ini juga?

Aku mengubur wajahku dengan tangan dan merengek seperti anak kecil, kali ini aku merasa seperti anak gadis yang mengutarakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya. Memalukan sekali bersikap seperti ini, tetapi Byun Baekhyun membuatku melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku mau!"

Apa telingaku sedang bermasalah sekarang? Aku mendengar Baekhyun seolah-olah mengatakan 'ya'. Apa ini mimpi belaka? Kalau mimpi, aku berharap tak ada yang membangunkan aku setelah ini.

"Kau berada di dunia nyata, Park Chanyeol, dan aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku!" Dia tersenyum begitu menawan sekarang; senyuman yang sama ketika kami untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dan menjadi teman.

"Oh?!" Aku mengikuti pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terletak tepat di samping tempat duduknya. "Salju pertama!"

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanyanya lembut dan sedikit bersorak seperti anak kecil yang meminta sesuatu kepada Santa Claus.

"Aku ingin, Byun Baekhyun, tidak akan melupakan tanggal ini dan-"

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan menatapnya dengan senyuman misterius. Kulihat, dahinya merengut kebingungan.

"-ciuman ini."

Aku menempelkan bibirku secepat mungkin ke bibir tipisnya yang begitu terasa manis, semakin mendalami ciuman kami di tengah kelas yang hanya diisi oleh kami berdua dan butiran-butiran salju yang mulai turun di luar jendela.

Dan, pada saat itu juga aku menyadari suatu hal bahwa...

Saat itu juga, Byun Baekhyun adalah milikku.

-o0o-

 **1 December 2011**

Hari ini aku berencana untuk melamarnya. Dan, tanggal ini benar-benar tanggal di mana aku selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan yang menyangkut tentang Baekhyun.

Dan, itu selalu tanggal 1 December, di mana salju pertama akan turun pada tanggal itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan warna merah darah di tanganku ini, ku buka penutupnya dan menampakan dua cincin silver yang berbeda ukuran, di dalam cincin itu masing-masing tertoreh nama kami.

Aku harus melamarnya pada tanggal ini. Sudah setahun sejak kami memutuskan untuk mengikat tali di antara kami dan sekarang aku akan mengikat benang merah di antara diriku dan Baekhyun.

Aku berlari keluar kelas saat tidak merasakan kehadiran pria menawan itu. Aku terus mencari dan mengelilingi gedung jurusan kami yang begitu luas tanpa lelah, lalu aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah halte yang terletak tak jauh dari perguruan tinggi kami dengan berlari, padahal aku membawa mobil.

Dan, dia berada di sana sambil membaca novel buatannya sendiri dengan memakai mantel tebal dan melingkarkan syal di leher jenjangnya hingga menutupi mulut, style yang sama seperti saat kami mengamit tangan dan bertukar nama.

Aku menyembunyikan kedua tanganku yang memegang kotak itu di belakang punggungku dan berjalan ke arah pria itu dengan senyuman memuakan ini.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sampingnya, begitu dekat sampai membuat acaranya membaca buku terusik. Namun, dia hanya bergerak gusar dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Bus berhenti di depan kami dan pintunya terbuka lebar untuk kami, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak, begitupun aku. Merasa aku tidak bergerak masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia terkejut.

Lihatlah, wajah terkejutnya yang begitu menggemaskan itu membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Chanyeol!" Dia berseru terkejut, kemudian memukul lenganku pelan. Aku terkekeh sebentar, lalu memandangi wajahnya dengan senyum penuh arti yang sepertinya membuat priaku itu sedikit risih.

Dia mendesakku untuk mengatakan maksud dari senyumanku itu, tetapi aku menggeleng lucu agar dia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ku sampaikan. Dan, ternyata ia menangkap kedua tanganku yang bersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya dengan sorot menyelidik dan begitu mengintimidasiku. Aku tetap menggeleng dan berkata 'tidak mau', tetapi ia malah maju dan berusaha menggapai apa yang ku sembunyikan di balik punggungku.

Aku mengatakannya untuk diam sejenak dan dia melakukan hal tersebut sembari menatap lekat diriku dengan tatapan curiga. Aku mengembuskan napasku, lalu mengeluarkan barang yang ku sembunyikan ini.

Dia terdiam di tempatnya.

"A-apa itu?" Pertanyaan yang begitu naif. Namun, sepertinya pikiran dia benar-benar kosong seketika melihat kotak tersebut.

Angin berembus membuat rambut kami melambai dan berantakan setelah itu. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman di balik syalnya dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Salju mulai berturunan dari langit Seoul, sedikit demi sedikit lalu menjadi sebuah jalan baru berwarna putih susu di jalanan, menutupi jalan sebenarnya.

"Salju pertama, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya menjadi sedikit lirih dan lemah. Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku yang menunjukan cincin tersebut, mungkin aku telah salah mengenai senyuman tadi.

Tunggu, apa ini terlalu terburu-buru?

"Aku ingin kau tidak melupakan tanggal ini," kataku menahan kalimat 'aku ingin menikahimu, dan menjadikanmu suamiku.'

"Hanya itu?" Apa maksudnya? Ini membingungkan.

"T-tentu saja, lalu keinginanmu?"

Dia melepaskan syal yang berada di lehernya, kemudian melingkarkannya di leherku penuh perhatian dan membuat seperempat dari wajahku tenggelam oleh syalnya itu, aromanya, aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tidak membenciku setelah aku mengatakan ini." Dia sengaja, dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuatku semakin kebingungan menemukan jawaban keluar pada labirin ini. Tolonglah.

Dia mengambil kotak merah berbentuk hati itu, dan membukanya di depanku dengan wajahnya yang bersemu, entah bersemu karena malu atau suhu yang mulai menurun drastis daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi suamiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu dan aku menyukai senyumannya yang satu ini.

Aku tersenyum dan berdecak jengkel karena dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang begitu berbelit.

Tetapi, sedetik kemudian aku tertawa senang, dan dia juga mengikutinya. Kami saling mengamit kedua tangan masing-masing.

Aku senang...

Harapan salju pertama pada tahun ini benar-benar terwujud...

Baekhyun, dia bersedia menjadi suamiku kelak...

-o0o-

 **1 Desember 2012**

Kami berhasil lulus dari perguruan kami tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun. Terlebih, Baekhyun berhasil untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, yaitu menjadi seorang novelis.

Tetapi, Baekhyun sedikit aneh karena sering melupakan sesuatu hal-hal yang kecil, bahkan dia sudah melupakan bagaimana menggunakan mesin kopi dan cara menanak nasi di _rice cooker_.

Tetapi, yang paling penting sekarang adalah kami sudah mengikat janji suci, tepat pada beberapa jam yang lalu dan berciuman di depan umum, benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan untukku.

Kami sengaja memilih 1 December ini, karena tanggal ini benar-benar berarti untukku dan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku kepadanya yang saat ini tengah memendam wajahnya di dada bidangku.

Kami sama-sama polos di balik selimut, tanpa adanya benang yang melekat pada tubuh kami. Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh cinta, dia hanya terkekeh geli mendapat perlakuan itu.

"Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri, Yeol." Baekhyun mendadak berbicara dengan nada yang sedih. Kami terdiam sesaat, membiarkan deru angin di luar mengibaskan tirai kami lewat ventilasi udara.

"Ceritalah padaku." Aku menyahuti perkataannya dn mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

Dia menceritakannya...

Bagaimana ia sering melupakan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu menjawabnya dengan kata 'kelupaan itu adalah sebuah kewajaran'. Selalu seperti itu, hingga sekarang ia menepisnya dan mengatakan kalau kelupaan yang sering dia alami itu sudah melewati batas wajar.

Aku teringat saat dosen kami bertanya tentang ayah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun butuh waktu berpikir yang cukup lama hanya untuk menyebutkan nama ayahnya saja.

Aku mengelus punggung polosnya di balik selimut yang menutupi batas lehernya. Dia mendengkur seperti kucing di dalam pelukanku. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu ketika dia merasa nyaman, sebuah kebiasaan yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui kapan munculnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kelak aku akan melupakanmu?" Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab, mengolah pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti sedang memecahkan soal matematika tanpa adanya rumus.

Dia memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, memukul kecil dadaku agar aku tersadar dan segera memberitahukan jawabannya.

"Aku akan membencimu." Nada suaraku menjadi dingin, dia mendongak untuk melihat wajahku yang mendadak kesal karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membenciku. Meskipun, aku melupakan semuanya kelak, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tidak akan pernah!" Dia menekan setiap frasa-frasa yang sudah dirangkai olehnya dengan begitu apik.

"Omong kosong. Kau selalu memakai bahasa novelmu untuk mengutarakan isi hatimu, aku sedikit geli mendengarnya."

Aku berbalik untuk menunjukan betapa jengkelnya diriku pada pertanyaannya tadi. Aku tidak menyukai pertanyaannya, sama sekali tidak.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakanku, kau akan hidup dengan normal, Sayang. Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah kau akan melupakan siapa dirimu. Aku membencinya.

"Kau belum memberitahuku permintaan salju pertamamu pada tahun ini, katakanlah!" Dia mencoba mengubah topik ini dan memelukku dari belakang sembari mengecup punggungku.

"Tidak akan." Masih dengan nada yang sama. Entahlah, hatiku tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

Dia membalikkan tubuhku agar aku kembali berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengikuti tarikan tangannya hingga kami pun berhadapan lagi satu sama lain. Namun, aku masih menekuk wajahku.

"Katakanlah keinginanmu!"

"Aku ingin kau mengingatku selamanya, itu saja sudah cukup!" Dia mengelus pipiku dengan senyuman manisnya yang begitu memesona.

"Aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu. Pasti, kau tidak perlu meragukanku."

Aku pelan-pelan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Lalu, apa keinginanmu pada salju pertama ini?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenciku bila melupakanmu itu adalah kenyataan." Dia tersenyum menggoda dan sedikit tertawa jahil, menunjukan bahwa perkataannya itu hanyalah sebuah candaan.

Aku merengut lagi, kemudian menutupi semua tubuh kami hingga ke ujung rambut kami dengan menggunakan selimut, melanjutkan 'permainan' yang tertunda.

-o0o-

 **1 Desember 2013**

Inilah yang ku takutkan selama setahun ini. Benar-benar sangat menakutkan bagiku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa penyakit lupa Baekhyun semakin berkembang setiap harinya, bahkan dia selalu membawa ke mana-mana sebuah note di dalam saku celananya untuk mencatat sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat mudah diingat.

Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Namun, selama ini dia selalu menolak dan mengatakan semacam 'Aku baik-baik saja' atau 'Aku akan segera mengingatnya, jangan khawatir'.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang memakai kacamata bacanya sembari mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya, aku bisa menebak kalau saat ini priaku itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya menghadapi _deadline_ penyerahan novelnya.

Dia melupakan sesuatu hari ini, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan tak mengingat yang istimewa dari tanggal ini.

Aku mendekatinya pelan-pelan dan berdiri di samping kursinya. Dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan _draft_ novelnya, sampai-sampai kehadiranku sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya.

Dia baru menanggapi kehadiranku ketika aku sedikit terbatuk untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Dan, berhasil! Dia mengalihkan fokusnya ke arahku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya membuatku membola. Demi Tuhan, aku terkejut dan pertanyaan itu seolah mengelilingiku.

Cukup lama kami terdiam dengan Baekhyun memandangiku seakan aku orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja sok kenal dan ingin dekat padanya. Namun, kemudian dia tertawa begitu besar dan berkata bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Kau membuatku seperti sekarat dengan pertanyaanmu yang hanya berisi dua kata itu. Wajahku sontak mengeras, aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya yang berteriak padaku. Dia berteriak terus menerus bahwa dia hanya bercanda padaku hingga suara pintu rumah yang ku tutup keras meredam teriakannya.

Aku marah, dan tak bisa lagi menahannya lagi. Itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang bisa ditertawakan, Baekhyun, itu seperti sebuah ancaman nyata untukku. Tolonglah, berhenti membuatku takut.

Berhentilah...

Aku keluar dengan mantel dingin yang aku ambil sebelum keluar rumah dan bawahanku hanya memakai celana bahan berwarna hitam. Aku menyeret kakiku seakan ada yang menahannya dari belakang, tetapi menatap ke depan dengan sorot yang kosong.

Tanpa aku sadari sendiri, sebuah cairan hangat menuruni pipiku sebelumnya berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sana dan kemari, mencoba menahan air mata ini, tetapi cairan itu tetap keluar dari pelupuk mataku hingga sepasang tangan melingkari perutku.

"Maaf."

Suara itu terdengar lirih dan serak di telingaku. Aku segera berbalik dan memeluknya sangat erat, aku baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hanya menggunakan baju kaos berlengan panjangnya saja, tanpa menggunakan jaket ataupun mantel untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan." Aku berbisik begitu lirih di telinganya. Dia tidak menghiraukanku dan semakin mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada ujung mantel dinginku.

"Maaf. Aku melupakan peringatan setahun pernikahan kita ini."

Baekhyun memang melupakannya, melupakan peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Jantungku terasa berdenyut sakit ketika dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tak apa." Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan dua kata itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya yang mulai bergetar, entahlah karena kedinginan atau menangis.

Angin berderu ke arah kami dengan teratur menerbangkan rambut kami dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik di dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan membenciku setelah ini." Dia mendongak dengan wajah pucatnya dan pipinya yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"Tidak akan pernah. Mari pulang," kataku sambil melepaskan mantelku dan menyampirkan manter tersebut di bahu kecilnya.

"Kau kedinginan." Sorot khawatir yang sangat aku sukai. Perlahan, rasa jengkel dan marah itu langsung musnah begitu saja melihat sorot khawatir dari wajahnya.  
"Tidak. Kau adalah yang terpenting."

Kami berbalik dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Aku merangkulkan tanganku di pinggangnya, lalu menyenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya sembari berjalan pulang. Sesekali dia mengusak rambutku dan disahuti oleh geraman jengkelku, tetapi dia tertawa dan tetap melakukannya berulang kali.

Begitulah seiring langkah kami, hingga butiran salju pertama mulai memenuhi rambut kami.

 _"Maafkan aku karena sudah berani melupakanmu untuk sesaat tadi, 'ku harap kau tidak akan benar-benar membenciku setelah ini."_ \- Baekhyun.

 _"Biarpun kau akan melupakanku keesokan harinya, aku akan mengingatkanmu seribu kali dan memulainya dari awal lagi, kau tidak boleh menghilangkan aku dari memorimu."_ \- Chanyeol.

-o0o-

 **1 Desember 2014**

 _Alzheimer_. Satu jawaban diagnosis dari dokter Kim atas semua pertanyaan 'kelupaan' Baekhyun yang sering dialaminya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Baekhyun terpukul, pria menawanku itu terpukul dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di rumah sambil mengatakan 'Aku tidak mau melupakanmu' hingga dia merasakan kepalanya sangat pening dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Semua pertanyaan kini sudah terjawab dan melupakanku adalah kenyataan bagi Baekhyun. Pria yang telah menjadi suamiku itu akan melupakanku.

Tak apa. Aku akan kembali mengingatkannya berulang kali ketika dia melupakanku. Aku tidak akan sakit hati dan meninggalkannya hanya karena hal ini, disaat inilah sebenarnya aku harus menjadi suami yang baik untuknya dan mengingatkannya ketika dia terlupa. Meskipun, jauh dalam benakku itu terasa sangat sakit dan begitu menyesakan.

Aku mengelus surai eboninya yang berkeringat, 'ku hapus jejak air mata yang mulai mengering dari pipinya. Perlahan, 'ku kecup bibir tipisnya itu dengan sayang, lalu ikut berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluknya sangat erat.

Aku akan terus berada di dekatmu, Baekhyun, jadi ketika kau terbangun dan melupakanku dan segalanya, aku akan segera mengingatkannya padamu dan menceritakannya dari awal.

Aku mulai terlelap bersamanya di sore hari yang dingin ini, melewati salju pertama itu, tetapi aku tetap meminta sebuah permintaan untuk salju pertama di tahun ini.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin Tuhan tidak mengambil diriku dari ingatannya. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Karena, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu hingga ke tulang-tulangku asal kau tahu itu.

-o0o-

 **1 Desember 2015**

Dia benar-benar melupakanku. Menghunus jantungku dengan pertanyaan 'Kau siapa?' setiap harinya ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Bahkan, Baekhyun melupakan segalanya; tentang keluarganya, tentang Park Chanyeol, tentang statusnya, tentang fungsi dari barang-barang di rumah kami, dan letak-letak ruangan dan perabotan di rumah kami.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki memori kecil yang tersisa. Ingatan pria itu akan sirna, punah, tak tersisa, atau frasa sejenisnya yang mampu menggambarkan semuanya ketika Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sejujurnya, ini menyakitiku, sangat menyakitiku sampai membuat seluruh tulangku ngilu.

Baekhyun melupakanku...

Pernyataan itulah yang terus berputar dalam benakku ketika Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah ketakutannya setelah melihatku di sampingnya dan bertanya siapa itu aku dan apa hubungannya dengan aku.

Tuhan, mengapa bisa sesakit ini?

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan terus berada di sampingnya dan akan terus mengingatinya ketika dia terlupa akan sesuatu. Dan dari tahun lalu hingga sekarang, itu merupakan rutinitasku saat Baekhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

Orang tua Baekhyun sudah angkat tangan atas Alzheimer yang diderita Baekhyun dan berencana untuk memasukan Baekhyun ke karantina. Namun, tentu saja aku menolaknya dan aku berjanji akan terus merawat anak mereka sampai akhir hayatku dan tak akan ku biarkan Baekhyun di asingkan oleh orang yang dicintainya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah.

Ketika aku benar-benar lelah memberitahukannya tentang hal kecil seperti fungsi dari barang di sekitarnya, aku selalu menempelkan memo-memo kecil dengan warna yang berbeda di setiap barang-barang tersebut dan menuliskan fungsi dari barang-barang itu.

Aku juga menempelkannya di dinding untuk menunjukannya di mana arah kamar mandi, di mana dia dapat mengambil bajunya, dan bagaimana caranya mandi, biasanya aku membantunya untuk yang satu ini, tidak, aku bukan seorang maniak seks dan aku tidak akan ada pikiran untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun selain menggosok tubuhnya dan menyikat giginya.

Dan, saat ini kami berada di balkon kamar kami sambil menyaksikan turunnya salju pertama. Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika butiran halus putih dan dingin itu mengenai tapak tangannya yang pucat itu, persis seperti seorang bocah yang baru merasakan apa yang namanya salju.

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengangguk canggung saat aku mulai bersuara. Aku tersenyum miris melihat sikap Baekhyun padaku, selalu seperti ini, padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau hubunganku dan dia melebihi harmonis, tetapi dia masih saja canggung padaku dan masih meragukanku.

"Kata orang, ketika salju pertama turun, semua permintaan akan dikabuljan oleh Tuhan, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau minta?" Aku seperti kembali ke masa pertama kami bertemu dan bertukar nama dulu.

"Aku ingin penyakit alzheimer ini menghilang dariku dan Park Chanyeol, suamiku tidak membenciku karena penyakit ini."

Permintaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Permintaan yang sama ketika salju pertama turun sejak tujuh tahun ke belakangan.

"Kau?" Suara Baekhyun menyadariku dsri lamunan.

"Aku hanya berharap-" Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku karena aku menggantungkan perkataanku.

"Berharap apa?"

"-kau tidak melupakanku dan tanggal pernikahan kita ini ketika kau terbangun dari tidurmu."

Aku dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa bersalah yang besar. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, perlahan bibir kami mulai menyatu.

Tolong, jangan lupakan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.

-o0o-

 **1 Desember 2016**

Masih sama, tak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun yang akan melupakan segalanya ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan, sekarang aku menunggu kesayanganku untuk bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi sepertinya dinginnya pagi membuatnya semakin menelusupkan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Aku senang menunggunya bangun selama ini, ini rutinitas yang wajib ku lakukan setiap harinya. Aku menciumi seluruh wajahnya dan membuatnya mendesah kesal.

Dia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Aku tersenyum dan bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatapku kesal.

"Hai! Namamu adalah Byun Baekhyun dan namaku adalah Park Chanyeol, aku adalah suamimu, kita menikah pada tahun 2014 tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan kita, dan hubungan kita sangat har-"

"Berhentilah berkicau, Park Chanyeol. Untuk apa kau menjelaskan semua itu? Kau pikir aku sudah pikun?"

Tolong...

Ada yang bisa menjelaskan...

Jawaban dari Baekhyun?

 **END**

 **BWAKAKAKAKAK ITU ENDINGNYA BAD BANGET... ASTAGFIRULLAH :V**

 **MAAFKAN ATAS TIPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA. YEYYY, FF INI DAH PANJANG LOH :3**

 **DAN INI GAJE BANGET... MAAFKAN YUU, YA ALLAH.**

 **INI PERSEMBAHAN YUU BUAT RASA TERIMA KASIH YUU KARENA KALIAN SUDAH MAU BACA FF-FF YUU, DAN JUGA MAKASIH 2+K FOLLOWERNYA :') YUU CINTA FOLLOWER YUU :')**

 **TOLONG, SIAPAPUN YANG TAU MATIIN CAPSLOCK GIMANA? :v**

 **YANG SUKA FF INI DIMOHONKAN UNTUK MENINGGALKAN REVIEWNYA DI FF GAJE INI... MAKASIH**


End file.
